Shakugan no Shana: The Betrayer
by AshuriIncarnate
Summary: A Flame Haze finishes of a job before sensing some existence being replenished. Rushing to see what it was, he (more or less) glided across seas and mountains. What was the cause of this fluctuation, will he have a fight or will something behind the scenes happen before any of this happens? Find out now!
1. Fear arises and cannot decend

Disclaimer: I do not own Shakugan no Shana i just own my OC

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'_  
**"Crimson Lord Speaking"**  
_**'Crimson Lord Thoughts'**_

Chapter 1 - Fear arises and cannot decend

It was a night like any other, the half-full moon in the sky shone a pearlesent white light on the ground, the stars gisterned like diamonds in the endless red tinted sky. All was tranquill in the world until it was broken by the swing of a sword, the slicing of flesh and the scream of someone who was set alight.

"Noooo!" sceamed the feminin voice, howling out to all who would hear. The owner of the voice was a woman no older than her late thirties, she had brown hair that ended at her shoulders, a nice fitting white top, a pair of jeans and some simple trainers. "You Bastard, I will kill YOU!" the woman screamed once more as she charged the figure that had attacked her

"Pathetic..." came a male's voice, that orginated from the figure attacking the woman, before the sound of flesh tearing rang out again and the womans upper body landed on the floor.

It seemed to take a moment for reality to catch up as the woman was staring at her lower half for a good minuite before screming bloody murder to the ground. throughout her anguished cries for help; The man, who had been silloetted this whole time, spoke once more before sending a wooden sword through her head.

"Just shut up already" he sighed, flicking the sword to send whatever flecks of exsistance into the air as the woman he attacked swiftly went up in azure flames. "Well, that was annoying" the man said to the sky in a lowered voice "honestly, why not just make a newbie deal with that pervert's Rinne, eh? I mean, the bastards dead, so they should be weak as all hell"

**"While that should be the case, It appears they are getting their strength from another"** a gruff, disembodied voice commented

The man then walked to the edge of the building he was on, looking out to the street below "You thinking Bal Masqué?"

**"Most Likely, but why would they need Rinne this far out from their base?"**

"Possibly still trying to find the Midnight Lost Child, you know, the one that has yet to be foun-" the man started before freezing up as a nearby bell just struck midnight. The man turned serious, looking to the east "You feel that partner?"

**"Indeed, just west of us. In Japan i think"**

"Really now" the man grinned showing his canines "You up for a trip, buddy?" he said as he closed the Fūzetsu

**"I am, but what about those presences that have gone there recently?"**

"You mean those Flame Hazes you sensed? Pah, they can't do anything to us, so why should we worry?"

The voice sighs **"Of course you would say that... Very well"** before then man seemingly teleported, landing closer and closer to their new goal...

* * *

And that does it for the first chapter. Obviously this was a small introduction to my OC without giving away too much.

Now this story is a bit different because I have actually planned this one out in advance. Hopefully it will last longer than a prologue, eh?


	2. A new day must come to an end

Disclaimer: Does this really need to be put on every chapter? You get the idea.

"Speech"  
_'Thoughts'_  
**"Crimson Lord Speaking"**  
_**'Crimson Lord Thoughts'**_

* * *

Chapter 2 - A new day must come to an end

* * *

It was midday by the time the man appeared in Misaki city. stopping on top of a random building, overlooking the streets below.

"You know what? This doesn't look like a bad place. Good, breathable air, little noise pollution. Know what I'm saying?"

**"I do. I can definitely see why many stay here, but the presence of so many Denizens is actually disturbing"**

"Yeah, just like a Maelstrom of Warfare, eh?"

**"Indeed. The amount of Existence in this place would also confirm that"**

"Well, enough speculation. Lets find a local news source to 'get with the times' as the kids would say"

As the man was about to jump off the building to find the aforementioned 'news source', both him and the voice felt a presence behind them and set up a Fūzetsu while dodging out the way of a ribbon, which caused a small crack to appear.

The man laughed a bit before turn to the one who attacked him "Well I'll be, I didn't know i was getting a welcoming committee" he smiled a murderous grin "So what did I do to get you to show up, beautiful?"

The woman in question had pink hair with a white mask over her face and wore a simple looking, purple and white French maid outfit. The woman glared at the man while getting into a battle stance "your crimes against countless Flame Hazes can answer that, de arimasu". With this, she charged the man shooting multiple ribbons to try and restrict him, yet he simply jumped to the side

He sighed sorrowfully while scratching the back of his head as he kept dodging "Again with this shit? Seriously? I thought you guys were over this. I mean, I didn't kill too many of ya, did I?". He kept up the game for a bit longer before he ripped the ribbons to shreds with the swords that had just appeared in his hands. He then charged at the woman with vicious slashes and a few feints.

They broke away, after a while, to catch their breaths, "Why are you here, de arimasu"

**"Your reason"** a deep, feminine voice requested

the man chuckled lightly "Surely you felt the existence that blossomed here a few days ago, right?"

**"I was sure many beings felt that presence"**

the woman's eyes opened wide as she realised what, or better yet who, these two were talking about. "The mystes" she whispered

"So you know what we're talking about then?" he grinned a little smile before jumping back to assault her.

He let his grin linger as the two of them were once again locked in a deadly dance, trying to get the better of the other until he backed away for a second, causing the woman to stumble after going for a lunge, only for the mans foot to be implanted into her face, sending her flying into the siding of the roof they were on.

"Come now Wilhelmina, I thought you were better than this" he gloated after the smoke cleared to see, the now known, Wilhelmina, with the mask disappearing and blood trickling down her forehead. She groaned as she looked through the haze that was her eyesight. He slowly walked up to her and slammed his foot into her stomach, sending her saliva flying. He did this three more times before backing off.

**"Hmm, I expected better from your vassal, Tiamat, but I suppose a boot to the head can disorient even a Flame Haze"**

**"You would be correct"** Tiamat admitted

"Come on, Buddy, we can ridicule them later. For now though..." he carried off before crouching down chopping Wilhelmina's neck, putting her to sleep, after which he got up and stared at the headband on he head "now where are you living currently, Tiamat, I'll drop your vassal off before being on our way"

Tiamat, knowing that the man would do as he said, told him the location of the house she accommodating, in which the man did not know where that was; so he got Tiamat to give directions. After repairing the roof area and taking down the Fūzetsu of course.

* * *

As soon as they landed in the lawn; he dropped her by the front door before saying goodbye to Tiamat and jumping away.

it was a ways into the night-time when the man started to speak "So, Where are we heading, Buddy?" he asked the air as he landed on a random house's roof, looking around.

**"I can't seem to find the signature that we felt. it's possible that we can sense it at midnight"**

The man took out a phone with a bored look before lighting up into a grin "Well, well, well. It looks like there's only 5 minutes to midnight, so we should be sensing it soon. If your theory is correct that is"

**"Its the best I can come up with at this time, so I wish you wouldn't insult my intelligence so casually. After all, I don't see you coming up with any ideas"**

the man put his hands up in defeat "Alright, alright I get it. Your proud of your intelligence, geez. it wasn't really much of an insult anyway, if anything, it's scepticism" he said, matter-of-factly

**"That may be so, but don't take my words light-"** the voice started before an alarm went of from somewhere around them **"what was that?"** the man was about to answer when that same feeling came back, but ten times stronger than before. **"It's around here!"** it exclaimed surprisingly, as if it didn't expect the existence to be right next to them.

"Where abouts" the man asked, a serious and focused expression on his face

**"About twenty miles east of here"**

The man grinned once more and chuckled as he leaped from building to building, heading east to see who this existence was.

* * *

And BOOM! a second chapter out, a big achievement for me as of late. And with a story out of nowhere no less.

Now keep in mind that I'm being vague as hell to build up, what I hope is, suspension and not annoyance. I mean, if I just came out with a full, in-depth description of my character, then it would completely remove one of the core aspects of this story. Besides, you'll get to know his name in the next chapter, and that's all I'm saying...

If you _are_ wondering about an update schedule, then it's the same as all my other stories.

Anyways...

Have a great day (or whatever's left of it)


End file.
